


I'm Gonna Be

by Sharpiefan



Category: Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpe will do anything for Wellington.</p>
<p>A Sharpe/Wellington vid. Contains no more violence than was depicted on screen in the TV series, does contain some very strongly implied slash, though nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song and the idea for the vid hit me over the head with a chunk of 2 by 4. Hard.
> 
> If you have never seen the Sharpe TV series, may I recommend you check it out? I really can't do justice to it!

[I'm Gonna Be](http://vimeo.com/56906613) from [Sharpie](http://vimeo.com/sharpiefan) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
